Egypts' Princesses
by Dark-Water-Lily
Summary: what if long ago Ymai and Bakura each met someone they but they're sisters but now Kaiba knows her and likes her but she like 3 diffrent people what will happen
1. Please read again i made some changes

Chapter 1

The Egyptian pharaoh

Konzula was on a school field trip to find an ancestor from Egypt. If you don't have an Egyptian ancestor then you were to find an ancestor that was important to history. _'I wonder if you have a curse on you, you old tomb. I can't believe we have to go underground' _Konzula thought."Konzu are you OK?" asked Irely, her little sister. "Hmmm…oh yea I'm fine"

Konzula said. As they walked in the under ground tomb Konzula thought that it felt cold all around her." Man it got very, very cold all the sudden" she said." No it didn't." her sister said "What did I tell you about fighting with me"Konzu said " Ummm…not to I'm not some weakling you just push around!" Irely yell "Irely….shut up"Konzu said "OK"Irely replied. Then she stayed like that for quite some time. "Hey there's some light up there" said Irely "Hmmmm so there is." Irely started to run up to the light. "Don't run to the light!" yelled Konzu "Don't you mean 'don't walk into the light'" said Irely"Go away" Konzu said "I can't I have to stay with you." she replied "Well let's go se wh….."Irely started to say, but she was cut off by a blonde cutie walking out of the room with the light on

" Who are you ,and what are you doing in here? "he asked "I umm ahhh ummm"she said "We are here on a school assignment. We mean no harm to the pyramid and its' artifacts but we need to get an artifact from the treasure room."Konzu said. Irely walked up to the blonde and said "I don't believe we've met my name is Irely, and what is yours?" The blonde looked questionly at her. "My name is Marik Ishtar ,Protector of the Pharaoh Tomb." Marik said "ohhhh I like protective man"Irely said getting closer to Marik. Marik was started get a little disturbed by her getting so close to him.

scene change

Kiaba was looking up at the stars as Seth came out of his soul room. "What is wrong with you?" Seth asked " nothing" he said "something is wrong I know it." Seth said "Nothing is wrong" he replied Seth asked "Why won't you just tell me?"

Kiaba looked his ancestor "Tell you what." he demanded "What is wrong with you." Seth answered annoyed "Probably because there is nothing wrong ." he said " Kaiba said Seth finally got so annoyed that he went back to his soul room and left kaiba to think by himself

Hey this is Tocara I just want you to know Clocked Fox that I changed it and took your advise. And I want to thank you for telling me that. See I cant get the Manga very often so no I don't know what happens in the Yugioh series. And as to why I'm still Canon mingling it is because my friend is helping me write it and thought it would be funnier that way and it may not be but she is my friend and I promised her I would Canon mingle it. Sorry So can we just call a truce? Toddles


	2. Cloked Fox please read athour noteend

Chapter 2

The Millennium Items?

"Well if you must know why you can't take a thing from the tomb; it is because you will set off a series of games called Shadow Games. These 'Games' are test to see if you are worthy to enter the pharaohs' tomb or not. If not worthy then you will slowly disappear from this world and no longer exist."

Konzu and Irely looked at Marik as if he had two heads. Suddenly Konzu started to laugh out loud. "What, may I ask is so funny?" Marik looked hurt.

"I'm sorry did you really think we would take that sorry excuse? 'Then you will disappear if you are not worthy.' Come on, we're not some kids you can just give some story to and then expect us to believe." Konzu said. "I assure you I know you are not 'some kids.' But that changes nothing I still cannot allow you in the tomb."

All the sudden Konzu felt a cold object on her right ring finger. Upon looking down see saw see now sported a golden ring. "What in the world is this?" she said to no one in particular. "That my dear friend is the princess of Eygpt's engagement ring" said a black haired woman who had just walked in.

"Who are you?" Irely asked tired of her sister getting all the attention. "I am Isis Istar Sister of Marik Istar and protector of the Millennium Items" she said "Wow, long name," Konzu said "Can we just call you Isis ?"

"Yes, you may" Isis said "Why, may I ask, are you here?" she asked as an afterthought. Well, you see ,we are on a school trip to get an item from the tomb of an Egyptian ancestor, and then go back to Japan to present it!" Irely said in a bubbly happy tone

"Hmmm, yes, now you have an item you may take your leave." Isis said in a venomous tone. "I don't think you get it, we both have to have an item from the tomb." Konzu said making Isis's tone exactly "I tried telling them that they can't enter the tomb." Marik said "Wait what did you say you last name was?" Isis asked

"Mine's Mouto, she doesn't have one. Why?" Konzu said/asked "That is very strange" Isis said thoughtfully "Why would our names be strange?" Irely and Konzu asked at the same time "Because Mouto is the pharaohs' last name and the only Eygptians without last names are the relitives of the thief king, Bakura"

a I am so...weird'till next time i hope i can call a truce between Clocked Fox and me.Hope this is more to everyones' liking and Clocked Fox i wish you luck with your FanFictions toddles


End file.
